


Stupid For You

by manwithaminivan



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Janis is a mess for Regina George, Laser Tag, Pretty Upbeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwithaminivan/pseuds/manwithaminivan
Summary: Regina George has this affect: she's able to make Janis flustered with a single look. So when Regina asks Janis out on a date, how the hell will she survive?
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Stupid For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here's a little thing I wrote a while back, it's sweet and nice and all that stuff I don't normally write.

“Word on the street is I make you nervous.”

Janis’s eyes immediately shot up, landing on the blonde that has now sat across from her. Regina had a sly smile on her face, one that made her feel like she knew every little secret Janis had.

She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the sudden lump in her throat. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me.”

Her mind was short-circuiting. Regina was sat across from her, her knee casually grazing Janis’s every few seconds. Her eyes roaming the brunettes face, looking for something. What exactly she was looking for Janis had no clue.

“I uh… You don’t make me nervous.”

“No?” Regina scoffed softly, her smile growing more mischievous somehow. 

Janis shook her head, tapping her fingers along her leg nervously. She was trying desperately to not trip over her words, not have her cheeks flush under the way Regina stared at her. “Not at all.”

“Well then. Go on a date with me?”

If Janis had a drink she would have spat it out right there. Her eyes stayed locked with Regina’s. Brown and blue meeting in a battle. Regina never faltered, never showed any sign of hesitance and it made Janis so nervous but she so wanted this date. Her mouth felt completely dry, her mind unable to form the words needed.

This was uncharted territory and Janis wasn’t a fan. She liked things she could control. But Regina George threw things out of whack, made her feel things she hadn’t felt before. Damian said it was a crush, but Janis quickly threw the idea out the window. She didn’t have a crush on anyone, let alone Queen Bee Regina.

“Um. You’re not joking?”

Regina’s smile softened to something genuine, “I’m dead serious.”

“ _ You… _ wanna go on a date with  _ me? _ ”

The blonde laughed softly, “Of course, darling.”

The pet name made her heart flutter. How was it possible Regina made her feel like the whole world in a single sentence? The way she smiled was so perfect, Janis couldn’t find a single fault with this girl. Which is why she found it so odd that she was asking her out.

“Um. Yeah, okay. I would like to go on a date with you.”

Regina smiled wider, “Wonderful. I’ll pick you up at 6, yeah?”

“Wait, tonight?”

“No better time than the present, I say.”

Janis tapped her fingers slightly faster, taking a breath. “Okay. Okay! I need your number, so I can send you my address.”

Regina nodded, taking a pen from her bag in one smooth motion. “Give me your arm then.”

She’s not sure why she agreed. Normally she’d never let anyone write/draw something on her. But this was Regina, and maybe she did have a small crush. The pen touched down on her arm and Janis watched carefully, seeing each precise movement Regina made. When she pulled away she had a full number written on her with pink glitter pen, it was neat and legible and signed with a small RG with a heart.

It made her smile and she looked back up at Regina.

“Text me.” The blonde said it smoothly, winking at Janis. She’s sure if it was anyone else she’d have found it repulsive, awkward. But Regina did it so… so Regina like. Which she supposed is just another way to say perfect.

“Okay…” She said it but Regina was already gone, sitting back at the table she normally sat at.

Damian showed up a few minutes later, sliding his lunch tray next to her and sitting down. He followed Janis’s eye line and spotted her staring at Regina’s table.

“Jan? What are you staring at?”

She looked over to him, “I’m going on a date with Regina George.”

Janis huffed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Regina hadn’t stated where they were going, just that she didn’t need to dress fancy, casual wear would do. However, Janis was stuck, unaware of what to wear.

Deep down she knew Regina would be fine with whatever she wore. That she would like her however she looked. But there was a voice in her head telling her that she had to look perfect. She was going on a date with little miss perfect, she couldn’t be any less.

After another 15 minutes of stressing, she landed on black cargo pants, and combat boots. As well as a red and white striped t-shirt. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to make it lay just the right way.

The doorbell rang and she froze, taking a quick breath. 

“Here we go.”

She walked to the front door, adjusting her shirt before opening it. Regina smiled when Janis came into full view. She was in light wash jeans, checkered vans and some bands t-shirt. Janis looked her up and down, trying to make it as subtle as possible.

“Hey, Janis! You look great.”

Janis smiled softly, “Thanks, you look great too.”

Regina beamed, “Come on. Let’s go.” She turned and walked to her car. Janis quickly stepped out and locked the door behind her, stuffing her keys in her pocket and following Regina.

She got into the passenger seat of the blonde's car. It was a nice car compared to Janis’s old pickup. It had a sleek interior, everything was clean. She stared at the computer type thing in the middle, she’d seen them before, in the cool car ads. She’d never seen one in person though. Internally she scoffed at herself, she was finding the most stupid thing impressive.

The driver's side door closed and Janis looked up, Regina buckled up her seat and started the car. Janis followed her motions and buckled up herself. The car started driving off and Janis fiddled her thumbs.

“So, you gonna tell me what exactly we are doing?”

Regina looked over at her, shaking her head, “You’ll see when we get there.”

Janis sighed, “I swear if this is some kind of joke-”

The blonde cut her off, “Janis, I promise you this isn’t a joke or a prank or whatever. I like you! Genuinely.”

“Okay okay. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get it.”

They drove in silence the rest of the way, just listening to the music from the radio. The drive wasn’t long, after only about 15 minutes Regina pulled into the parking lot of a place with a large sign out front ‘ _ Astro’s Laser Tag’ _ .

Janis looked over at Regina as she turned off the car, “Laser tag was the big surprise?”

Regina scoffed, “Don’t be so rude!” Her tone was playful as she smiled at Janis and got out. Janis followed suit, and they walked in together.

The interior of the place was spaced themed, unsurprising. She looked around taking in all the painted designs on the walls of planets and stars and little aliens. It was all very playful, she loved it.

Regina tugged on her sleeve, beckoning her to follow and she did. The blonde led them to a desk where she paid for something and the man working told them to wait for a little buzzer he gave Regina to buzz and then they could go in and get suited up. Janis nodded along.

They pulled away from the counter and walked to a small section of tables that seemed to be for people waiting. Regina sat and Janis sat across from her, still looking around.

“So, why don’t we talk while we wait?” Regina said, sticking the buzzer in the middle of the table.

Janis nodded, “Well, it’d be a bit weird if we didn’t right?”

That got the girl to laugh, it was soft and sweet and music to Janis’s ears. She never wanted that laugh to stop. “Alright, Sarkisian. Who knew you were so funny under the nervous exterior.”

“I’m not always nervous.” She countered, smiling slightly.

“Oh? Then why are you always so shy and awkward around me?”

“Because!”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “Because why?”

“Because pretty girls make me nervous.” Janis looked down at her lap immediately after saying it, completely appalled at what she just said.

It was an unnecessary explanation. She could have written it off as anything, diverted the attention away from her. But no, she had to admit that Regina was pretty and make her feel even more nervous.

“That was smooth.”

Janis looked up, Regina’s cheeks had changed to have a slight tint of pink to them, a nice reminder that she wasn’t immune to feeling flattery or embarrassment.

“I do have my moments.”

They talked for a few minutes longer about very subjects. Their classes, friends, upcoming events. It came almost naturally like they’d done this a million times before. But then the buzzer rang and the games began.

Along with a few other people, they entered a dark room that was lit up with UV lights and glow in the dark paint. Regina helped Janis put on the vest and Janis did the same in return. Then a teen around their age came up and explained the rules. 

It was a team deathmatch, in a moment their vests would light up with a specific color and that color was their team. 

Janis took a breath, feeling unreasonably nervous for a silly game.

No running, climbing, physical contact. The standard rules.

After he finished talking their vests lit up, people chattered looking at each person's vest. Janis looked down at her own.

“I’m blue.”

She looked up when Regina laughed, “And I’m red.”

“We’re on opposing teams?”

“Let’s make it a competition. Whoever's team wins gets to choose a dare the loser has to do.”

Janis bit the inside of her lip. She hadn’t played laser tag in years, but the prospect seemed fine. “Yeah, okay. Deal.”

“Deal.”

A buzzer rang and a door opened, the working usher them through it. They entered a huge arena. It looked like space.

There were towers around with stairs leading up to them, walls to hide behind, there were even curtains to use as some secret hiding spot. A voice came over a loud speaker.

_ Game will commence in… 10… 9... _

Janis looked at Regina who nudged her in the side, “May the best woman win.”

She was gonna say something back but Regina had disappeared. She quickly walked off, getting up in a tower.

_ 3… 2… 1… _

The game commenced and immediately the cartoony sound of guns being fired sounded. She peeked over the wall of the tower, looking down onto the playing field. According to the worker every person had two lives. Once being hit you’d have to make your way back to where you came in, get re-checked, and then continue. But the second time you were completely out.

She sighed, trying to collect herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone with a red glow peeking out from behind a wall. She saw this as an opportunity and moved over slightly, watching the person stand up completely.

She gripped the gun tight and aimed for one of the light-up spots on the woman's vest, she fired and the lights on the woman's vest flicker, and a small sound come from it. She threw her hands up and looked to where Janis was, clearly upset. The lights on the woman's vest changed to white and she realized she just got her out. She mentally applauded whoever shot her first because they were fast.

She quickly ducked out of the tower and wandered through the lower part of the arena, weaving through the walls and avoiding contact with people when necessary. 

She hadn’t seen Regina since they parted ways earlier, but she was always on the lookout, feeling as though the blonde would pop out somewhere and shoot her. 

They’d been playing for about 10 minutes and Janis had managed to shoot 4 people, getting two of them fully out. And she had only been shot once.

_ There are 7 minutes left in the game. Repeating 7 minutes left.  _

Janis sighed, she hadn’t seen that many of her teammates in a while. Only seeing a tall man every once in a while. She looked around, spotting him once more in a tower, clearly scanning the area.

She assumes people must be hiding somewhere, waiting, and ready. So she checked every corner, every hiding spot.

The sound of two people groaning caught her attention. She looked around, using a wall as cover as she did. She spotted two people with white vests leaving the arena, their gun had blue lights and she realized they were her teammates. One was the man she had been seeing early and the other a shorter man who she hadn’t seen much. The shorter one said something to the taller and patted him on the back as they left.

“Shit…”

She peeled off the wall and walked backward into a curtained off section. She leaned her head against one of the walls, dropping the gun to her side. It was just a game, everything would be fine. Though she’s 90% sure she’s the only one left on her team.

_ Only 3 minutes left! Only one person remains on each team. _

She supposes it's nice to know. Her mind wanders to if Regina is out or not. She hopes so in a way, wanting to win the bet they placed. She opened the curtain and peered out, not seeing anyone and taking the chance to go out.

To avoid any shots from towers as she had done earlier, she ducks between the walls and different sized boxes on the floor. She ducked behind a wall with some spaceship painted on it and peeked out. Her eyes wandered up to a tower where she saw a familiar blonde standing there.

“Janis! Looks like it’s just you and me.”

Regina had clearly seen her. The taunts were an indication obviously. Janis sighed, pressing up further against the wall as if it would so something. “Looks like it!”

They weren't exactly yelling. As Damian would put it: they were 'projecting’ Janis gripped the gun a bit firmer, ready for whatever may come.

“You gotta show yourself some time! Clocks running out.”

She wasn’t sure what the clock running out would mean. Would there just be a tie? Would Regina flirt with a worker to get herself the win? Possibilities ran through her mind but she pushed them away. For now she needed to focus on getting the win.

Taking in a hopefully calming breath, she stood to her full height, still hidden behind the wall. She peeked around the corner, looking at the tower. Her heart stopped a moment when she realized Regina was no longer there. Then it hit her.

Her vest flickered when the all too familiar cartoon sound of a gun firing went off. She gawked and looked down, “What!?”

Regina’s laugh filled her ears and she looked up to see the girl a few feet in front of her. “Good game, Jan. But it appears that I am the winner.”

Janis sighed, turning and walking towards the entrance as regular lights turned on in the room. “How’d you do it?”

“There's a back stairwell to the tower. Went down that and snuck around, then hid behind the smaller wall right over there.” As they walked Regina spun slightly and pointed to a small covering that was only a few feet away from where Janis was but allowed Regina to stay out of her sight.

“Pretty smart, Regina… pretty smart.”

They arrived back at Janis’s place and Janis was kind of sad when they stood on her patio. “I had a good time.”

Regina smiled, “Me too.”

“You still have to give me that dare.”

“Ah, you’re right. I almost forgot.”

Janis rolls her eyes playfully, “I’m sure you did.”

“Dare you to kiss me.”

Janis is sure she turned completely red at that point. Her brain misfired a moment, the words repeating in her mind. “Pardon?”

“Dare you to kiss me. Only if you’re comfortable of course.” 

The reassurance that she didn’t have to was nice. 

“I’m comfortable.”

“Great.”

As soon as the word left the blonde's mouth Janis had cupped the side of her face and pressed their lips together. And just like earlier while they waited for laser tag, it felt so familiar. As if they were life long lovers. Regina’s hand fell to Janis’ waist and pulled her in slightly, prolonging the kiss and she didn’t mind.

Janis was the first to break it, not wanting to but needing the air. Regina hummed softly and used her sleeve to wipe something off of Janis’s face.

“Lipstick.” She smiled and dropped her arms, “See you at school.”

And with that, she walked away. Ever confident. 

Janis wonders if Regina ever gets as flustered as she does. If internally she becomes as stupid for Janis as Janis does for her. The only difference between them she supposes is that Regina is good at internallizing it, while Janis is very clearly a mess on the outside. She unlocks her door and throws herself on the couch, reliving the moments of the day.

Her phone buzzes and she quickly picks it up.

_ Regina: You down for a second date sometime? _

She smiles and quickly replies,  _ Definitely. _

**Author's Note:**

> They are in love, can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed I certainly liked writing it. If you have any questions, concerns or comments feel free to leave them here or on my tumblr. I love talking with you guys and kudos and comments make my whole day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Have a good one.
> 
> tumblr: manwithaminivan
> 
> “You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, love like you'll never be hurt,s ing like there's nobody listening, and live like it's heaven on earth.”  
> ― William W. Purkey


End file.
